tumblrponyfandomcom-20200213-history
Ask Drifting Rose
Ask Drifting Rose is an RP blog originally created by James Olmstead in November 2011 under the name Ask Jarome Crusifer. It was later changed to the current name in September 2012. The character history is currently going through a renewal. Biography Drifting Rose is a half-changeling queen and sister to Stargazer Sparkle. History 'Pre-Renewal' : She was once the Angel of Death but due to an altercation, defects and was persued through dimensions. She eventually lands in Ponyville, closely followed by the Archangel, Michael. With help from Stargazer she was able to fend off the powerful being and for a short time was able to live peacefully in Ponyville. : A few months pass and in order to further blend in, she started a family with a half-kelpie named Texas Fang. One day though Michael came back and tried to fight her and Stargazer, and once again was defeated and not wanting to be bothered by the Angels anymore, Rose cuts off her own wings and lays them in front of the Archangel, sending him back to heaven. Due to the strain of losing her angelic powers, she was put into a coma for almost a week. Once Rose woke up there was an arguement between her and Stargazer causing Stargazer to run off and lose control of her power. Rose quickly followed to try and calm her down and in the process was badly burned. : While Rose recovered from the burns, Stargazer blamed herself and started a process that turned herself into stone. Sensing this, Rose used Life magic to become fully recovered and dived into Stargazer's mind to try and help her. Rebirth : After the events that had transpired inside of Stargazer's mind and the use of Life magic, Rose was left as a young foal with no memories. Due to the nature of her regression she quickly regained adulthood within a week and was implanted with false memories. : Later she marries Texas and continues grow her family with him. Nearly a year passes and Rose starts to have nightmares, fragments of old memories pushing through. She begins to question what she really is and goes to find out. After two months of searching she finally decides to travel back into the past to find out why she can't remember certain things. : As she gets close to finding out, Aion, Deity of Time intervenes and explains that the current road she is going down will lead to her death. He, however gives her an alternative. That alternative is to properly insert her into the timeline, starting with giving her a past. 'Post-Renewal' : In the new timeline, Drifting Rose is the half-changeling daughter to Twilight Sparkle, along with her sister, Stargazer Sparkle. Due to the media uproar this news would cause, it was kept secret for most of their lives until recently when Stargazer let slip some papers verifying their birth to Princesses Celestia and Luna. Soon after, a press conference was scheduled to address the revelation and answer any questions. However, tensions were high the day of and she got into a big argument with her sister resulting in Rose getting thrown out of Star's room causing a dislocated shoulder. Shortly after Star resigned from her job and left, leaving Rose and Twilight behind. As they were discussing what to do next, Rose succumbs to emotional poisoning causing a high fever and cold sweats. Other Characters Stargazer Night Rain Ruby Texa Relationships Stargazer Sparkle Texas Fang tumblr_mpunlzBZVz1swtpm0o1_500.jpg|Nightmare Rose. Request drawn by Thalilly Changeling form.jpg|Changeling Rose. Request drawn by Chrome Regios Tumblr mhl1vw7Yge1rgbpybo1 500.png|Alt color and cutie mark. Request drawn by cotton candy. Category:OC Category:Ask blog Category:RP Blog